


Taken Name, It's Not the Same

by partyshrimps (WaffleB0t)



Series: Fireteam: Bouquet [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dregen Title, Drifter's bad at remembering people, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleB0t/pseuds/partyshrimps
Summary: Drifter felt like the moment that he handed off the Dregen title to Chusi should've been something close to justice. Instead, they laugh at him.
Relationships: The Drifter & Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Fireteam: Bouquet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720279
Kudos: 3





	Taken Name, It's Not the Same

Drifter feels like the moment that he hands off the Dregen title to Chusi should've been something close to justice. Instead, they laugh at him.

"D, I appreciate the sentiment, but I’ve already got the title. Why would I need to earn it twice?"

Drifter can only stare. He would've remembered Chusi if they'd been a Shadow. Chusi sees the confusion and surprise on his face and keeps on laughing, face twisting into something a bit more bitter. 

"You really don't remember me? Figures. Lost most of my ladylike personality killing Crota.'' Chusi stops smiling at Drifter, closing their eyes and concentrating as a wave of solar Light bursts from their scalp and flows down their back in fiery golden curls. She stuck out her hand, clawed fingers of her gauntlet glinting in the low light of Drifter's room in the derelict.

"Hi I'm Dregen Ir, nice to see you again, Hope."

Drifter's jaw hit the floor. Along with the Light conjured hair was a whole change in body language, Chusi's face softened, features opening up, and her back straightened, Making Chusi- Dregen Ir seem taller.

"I ain't Hope no more, and I don't know who you used to be either, Reaper." Drifter bit out, seething at the acknowledgment of his forsaken name. 

Ir smirked, turning her head up at Drifter, and meeting his eyes with a challenge. 

“Wow, rude! I kicked it with the Shadows for maybe a year or so before you left! Bane needed an extra hand at some Hive translations and I was the Xenolinguist only willing to help."

Still seeing a lack of recognition, Ir sighed.

"Really? Not even the massive screaming match Bane and I got into over the osmium court's runic honorific conjugations? I pulled a dawnblade on him and he blinked off a balcony to get away?"

Oh. Drifter remembered that scene. He remembered a little warlock lady chasing Bane with a sword as big as he was throughout the decomposing apartment building they were resting in after coming back from a long trip to the moon.

"Aw shit, Sorry about the forgetfulness Sister." Drifter sheepishly grinned at Ir She smirked back and waved his apology away.

"I get it. You were too busy mooning over Vale to notice any newcomers"

Drifter stiffened and blushed. Was he really that transparent? or did Chusi just know him well enough to see soft parts he tried to keep iced over. Ir's glowing hair was snuffed out and Chusi began frowning again, fiddling with their robes.

"Anyways. If you really want me to - I'll take the title, but if the names come from a ritual anything like what Bane and Vale cooked up, you can keep the fucking thing." Drifter finally barked out a laugh relaxing at the sound of Chusi’s sharp words.

"Don't worry Reaper, I think your name suits just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I’m back writing fic for the first time in years! This is about my Warlock PC, Chusi. They’re nonbinary but the Dregen uses she/her pronouns bc it's smart to have a slightly secret identity sometimes. My warlock is my go-to Gambit character and I’d like to think that Chusi and the drifter become bros because they're both smart shady assholes who like to eat. Anyways this is the first in a series abt my destiny PCs that’s in non-chrono order. Please leave any comments about formatting, grammar, punctuation, spelling mistakes y’all spot. It’s been a while for me and I’d like some feedback!


End file.
